Never Meant To Be
by SakuraYuukii
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran meet by fate. Sakura has always been observing Syaoran, but Syaoran is too busy playing video games to notice. Will these two ever get together? MeilingxSyaoranxSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note~  
This is my first story. I really wasn't sure for what fan base to write this story in, since (spoilers) the characters may not end up together. Since this is a writing in progress, the story may change according to what's in my head. BTW I wrote this story in a different site with different names, since I wasn't sure which characters to use. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :)**

* * *

First day of senior year and it was already bad. I had sprained my foot and was walking in crutches throughout my giant high school. Biggest high school in the city they say. I wanted a fresh start, and I was already sweaty. Let's go back, shall we?

Two weeks before school started it had been my birthday and I was learning how to drive. I unfortunately suffered an accident. No need to worry though! I had just sprained my foot. Let's just say I was already having a bad month.

Anyways, back to the present. I struggled my ways through the hallways as I went to each of my classes. I found that my good friend Chiharu was in 5 classes with me.

"Hey Chi-chan! I'm glad I have class with you! Boy , it would have been bad if I didn't have anyone to help me."

"yeah, whatever," she replied "basically you want to use me… jerk"

"Mee? NEVER!" I replied with a sarcastic smile in my face.

I was pretty happy with my schedule. _I hope senior year is going to be a blast! _I thought. As I walked into my fourth period, I saw a friend from my physics class during Junior year.

"Hey Kyoya-san! How've you been?"

"Pretty good,"

"Oh , that's good…"

"what happened to your foot?" he asked in question

"I sprained it in an accident."

"Bummer"

"yeah…"

I sat down in a seat next to him as I stared off into space. All these thoughts rushed into my head as I sat down. _I wonder if I'll have a class with him this year…_

The day passed smoothly and school was out before I knew it.

_Guess I didn't have any classes with him, bummer._

I crutched down the hallway when I saw him. My heart started beating faster and I felt a smile on my face. There he was, the guy I had been crushing on since sophomore year. It was none other than Syaoran. I had always admired his looks. His beautiful amber eyes, his olive skin, his big hands, his dark wavy, messy hair. Everything about him was perfect. He was way taller than me, about 6'3" I, in the other hand, am pretty short, 5 feet to be precise. I thought he was so beautiful. I would never be willing to go for him though. First of all, he has a girlfriend. Secondly, I didn't really know him that well. Looks isn't everything in life.

As I walked away I was in a dreamy state thinking about him. _It was probably best if I didn't have a class with him, I would have been distracted, _I thought. I had to concentrate on my work, after all it was senior year!

Two weeks flowed by and everyone was getting used to their classes. Schedule changes were happening everywhere. People were angry, frustrated, and moody. I was able to walk normally again and I had started to notice that I had made a wrong choice sitting next to Kyoya. He had turned very rude over the summer. I couldn't stand him, we would fight over everything, and worse part, he would boss me around. It drove me to the point where I wanted to cry every day after class. Nothing could make this year worse.

I walked into my class and settled down. The class was pretty rowdy and the tardy bell rang. As the teacher closed the door, someone came running up to her showing her his schedule change._ Stupid schedule changes, _I thought. I sat quietly while I chipped away the polish off my fingers.

"SYAORAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE A CLASS TOGETHER!"

I turned around and it was Chiharu giving Syaoran a hug. I felt flustered, _so he does have a class with me_. I was very happy, especially since Chiharu seemed to be really good friends with him.

"Oh hey, meet Sakura"

_NO CHI, NOT NOW! MY FACE, MY HAIR, MY MAKEUP, NOO!_

"Syaoran, Sakura, Sakura, Syaoran"

"Hey," He breathed

"Hi," I waved, awkwardly.

I couldn't believe it. I was talking to Syaoran.

* * *

**OMG I still don't know about this story. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews please!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Sakura Yuuki**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe Syaoran was in my class. If only he had sat in my table, things would have been much better.

"Okay class, settle down. We have a lab to start today, partner up and you can make groups of three."

Hearing this was like music to my ears.

"Chi-chan let's partner up! You too, Syaoran-kun!" I said with a smile on my face. I'm glad that I'm in a group with Syaoran!

As I wrote down my name on our paper, I slowly wrote his too

_Kinomotto Sakura_

_Li Syaoran _

_Our names look perfect together, _I thought, as I giggled in my head.

"What are you smiling about silly?" Chiharu asked

"Nothing!" I felt my face getting hot "eh-hehehe next is your name Chi-chan, lalala…"

I started writing Chiharu's name on our sheet of paper as Sensei explained what we had to do for our lab.

"Can I be in your group Chiharu-chan, I'm the only one left without a group and I like your group best," Kyouya came without warning.

"Sure. Just as long as you do your work," Chiharu had replied with a glare. Kyouya was known well in the school for cheating and being lazy. He wanted the easy way out of everything. He sure had a tongue to smooth talk to people though. But for some odd reason, he would always pick on me.

"Chi-chan, I don't want him in our group," I whispered, "he's always picking on me and saying mean things to me."

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll make sure he doesn't cross the line."

"Okay…" I wasn't too convinced about this.

"Move it Sakura, you're blocking the view."

"Will you please leave me alone and do your work!" I replied with a glare.

"whatever."

"Okay Li-kun, can you describe to me what was on that slide?"

"Here, I'll just draw it for you." I felt his hand brush against mine as he reached for my pencil. Chills ran up and down my spine. Kyouya was busy fooling around with other people while Chi-chan was busy getting slides for us. It was just us two alone, working on the current slide. As I watched him draw the slide, I observed him up close. Never had I noticed his long lashed, his perfect hands, his beautiful tousled hair. How I wish I could just touch everything I could see. It was unbelievable to me that I was with him. Finally after so much time of watching him in the halls from afar, I was able to talk to him normally.

"Are you done observing me?" He said with smirk. I could feel my face getting hot, as if I had a fever. "What are you talking about? I was watching th-the slide and how… fascinating it looked!" I replied haughtily. There was no way he was going to believe that! I was pretty obvious!

"Right, right, whatever you say,"

"For your information, I have better things to do than to stare at people that are full of themselves!"

At that moment Li Syaoran looked at me. Did I say something wrong at that moment? _Oh no! What if he thinks I'm mean…! I don't know him well enough to talk to him like that!_

"You know, Kinomotto-san, you are one special girl,"

_What? WHAT? Did I hear right just now?_

With a confused look on my face, I just stared at him.

"MOVE STUPID! You have better things to do than to look stupid! Like doing my work!"

Darn that Kyouya! He was interrupting my moment with Syaoran! I felt my brow furrow and my face was hot. "Why don't you do your own work?" I felt tears coming onto my eyes._ Oh no, not this again. _I always have a problem defending myself. I'm always afraid that something might happen. My heart was beating and the world was spinning. I felt like I couldn't contain myself much longer.

"Will you stop being such an ass to Kinomotto-san?"

Surprised, I turned around. It was Syaoran. He had spoken up for me. Joy filled my heart as I heard his voice.

"Okay, okay calm down Syaoran, I was just kidding." Kyouya replied. " I'll just go back to what I was doing…"

The bell rung and it was time to go to my next class. I saw Syaoran up ahead. _I should thank him for what he did today,_ I smiled to myself as I remembered the incident. As I caught up to him I felt my heart sink. He was with his girlfriend. _I should've known,_ I thought as I avoided him and took the long way to class.

Later that night, I was texting my best friend, Tomoyo, telling her everything

"Maybe he likes you!"

"I doubt it, he has his girlfriend, I think he was just being overly nice. Ya know, friendly and stuff."

"I guess you're right, but hey nothing's wrong with dreaming!"

I was sitting there staring at my phone thinking about the events that occurred. Chiharu-chan was really good friends with Meilin. I just hope there isn't any problems .

The next day, we were finishing our lab when Kyouya walked in. "Move Sakura, I'm not in the mood today."

"Kyouya," I looked at his sincerely, " When will the day come when you stop picking on me?""Oh my god, shut up drama queen," He said

"Kyouya, I have had it with you picking on Sakura! Just leave her alone!"

It was Syaoran, he had defended me again.

"You better go to another group today, because I'm not in the mood if dealing with your crap today!"

"Syaoran are you okay?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want him around, because if he keeps being around, I will for sure be in a fist fight."

Worriedly, I looked at Syaoran as he said those words.

"Li-kun you don't have to," I told him, as I put my hand on his arm. He looked at me endearingly and gave me a warm hug. "It's okay, you don't deserve to be treated this way either way."

As the semester passed, Syaoran and I became good friends. Kyouya had stopped bothering me when Syoaran was around, so I tended to avoid him when he wasn't around. One day, when I walked into class, Chi-chan was having an intimate talk with Syaoran.

"It's okay Li-kun, I'm sure you guys will fix things between you guys, like always!"

"What's wrong you guys?" I asked with concern in my voice.

Chi-chan quickly took me to the side and told me, "Li-kun and his girlfriend broke up and poor Meilin-chan doesn't even know why he broke up with her, he won't say! He's just says that he has a lot in his mind! Poor Meilin-chan called me last night, crying on the phone!"

"Oh, that's too bad…" I replied. I felt sorry for Meilin, break ups can be very sad and emotional, but I guess we have to deal with them sooner or later. As soon as we stared lab work, everything was really quiet and awkward.

It was afterschool and as I sat down

_Chi-chan and Syaoran look so worried. Maybe I should ask him later about it. Maybe I can help… wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?! This could be my chance to get with Syaoran! But… somehow, it wouldn't be right. I don't want to go out with him if he's still in love with his girlfriend.._

"What's wrong Sakura, it looks like you're having a battle with yourself!" I quickly looked up and to my surprise it was Syaoran chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" I glared at him.

"Woah, calm down, your stare can eat me up if you ask me!"

"AS IF! And hey! You called me Sakura! So that means it's okay for me to call you Syaoran, right?"

"You are so sly! Of course you can call me Syaoran silly!" He laughed and for the first time ever, he hugged me.

"SYAORAN." I said with a surprise.

"Let's just stay like this for a while."

I looked up to him and he had a serious look on his face. _I need to enjoy this moment._ His hug was magnificent. He reminded me of a giant teddy bear. The only difference is that he was nice and warm. His smell was really good; I could stay in his arms forever. I felt my face get hot by the second. I buried my face to his chest so I could hide the blush.

"You are so cute."

To my surprise, I looked up and Syaoran was close to my face. I felt his hot breath and his gaze was looking into my eyes. His beautiful amber eyes swooned me and I could feel my legs getting weak. As he was getting closer his eyes started to close and I followed along. Before I knew it, his lips pressed into mine and we parted. We looked at each other again and he pressed onto my lips again. I could feel his tongue trying to gain entrance. I tried to resist, but it was too much for me. I gave in and I could feel his tongue playing with mine. His hot, passionate kiss melted me and phased me completely. 


End file.
